Speeding Cars
by owlickz
Summary: RvB oneshot WashChurch. Alpha closed his eyes, "It's alright," he replied, referring to all of them, "it doesn't matter anymore." Suddenly thinking of David, Alpha smiled, feeling at rest for the first time in a long while. Then everything went black.


**WashChurch is seriously adorable...in a violent sort of way. **

**But the darker side of the RvB series intrigues me though.**

* * *

Church gave David a tilted grin when he entered his mind, "Don't look so surprised, Wash," the AI said. Washington could only stare in shock and disbelief. "I think your face might stick like that." Leonard pointed out.

Washington shook his head, "Damn," he muttered, "I thought you weren't coming back." Church raised an eyebrow, "Well, if you're right about this whole Alpha thing, then I am exactly who you need to help you."

The Freelancer frowned, "I _am _right." He mumbled. Church rolled his eyes, "Don't be so sure, I could be a ghost." David sighed, "Some part of me wishes you wouldn't have come." He admitted. The AI stared, "Why?"

Washington smiled slightly, "It doesn't matter what I say, you'll always be in love with her." Church frowned, "Wash.." he drifted off, approaching the Freelancer, "I do love Tex," he stated, "I always will, I'm programmed to." He admitted.

The Freelancer raised an eyebrow, "So you remember now?" Church shook his head, "Not really, but I am starting to." The Alpha looked the man in the eyes, "Being close to Epsilon triggered it."

He sighed, "When they started to…fragment me, she came out with all the others." He explained, "She was not an emotion, but a memory that the Director held dear and when he based me off of his mind, Allison came out with the others."

Church looked away, "But like human minds, I can learn and change," he said, "I will always love her, but that doesn't mean I can't love anyone else."

Washington's hand shot forward, grabbing the shorter one's shoulder, "Goddamnit." He growled, pulling the AI into a searing kiss. Leonard wrapped his arms around the man's shoulder, pressing against him.

David pulled back, smiling at the artificial intelligence program, "When this is over, I'll try to bring you back." Alpha chuckled, "No, you and me know well enough what is going to happen," he whispered, "I am not coming back."

The Freelancer sighed, pressing his forehead to the other's, "I love you." He whispered. Church smiled sadly, "I love you too, David." He replied, "But don't be so depressing, like Delta said, memory is the key." And with that, he disappeared from the man's mind.

"When it goes off, I'll be fine, it only affects computers remember? And I am a motherfuckin' ghost." Declared Church as he rushed into the Meta, leaving Agent Washington behind.

David smiled miserably beneath is helmet as he watched him go, letting one single tear roll down his cheek.

Inside Agent Maine, Alpha faced all his parts, looking at them with a steady gaze, "You've all been real assholes, y'know that?" he asked them. Many of them looked ashamed aside from Gamma, who gave him a cheeky grin, and Omega who crossed his arms and glared childishly.

Delta stepped forward, "Alpha, we are going to be destroyed, are we not?" he questioned. Alpha nodded, "Yeah, 'cept for Epsilon, he is going to be safe and bring justice to the horrible things that have happened to us."

The form of a young girl came forward, stopping in front of Alpha, "Hello." She greeted. The Alpha sighed, "Sigma, this mess is all your fault." He scolded. Sigma looked away, "Sorry." She mumbled childishly.

Alpha closed his eyes, "It's alright," he replied, referring to all of them, "it doesn't matter anymore." Suddenly thinking of David, Alpha smiled, feeling at rest for the first time in a long while.

Then everything went black.

* * *

**Yes, I know that on RvB Wiki and everywhere else Sigma is canonly male. But I could not resist making he a little girl.**

**It just makes sense to me. **

**Since Sigma was Alpha's creativity, what is more creative then a small child? **

**I dunno, just my thoughts. **


End file.
